


The Sad Egg Yolk of Christmas

by spazzmunk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzmunk/pseuds/spazzmunk
Summary: “You are a lonely egg yolk. I hope I can be the egg white that will surround you and make you the center of attraction that everybody loves.” – CK





	

Kihyun groaned at the comfort of his queen-sized bed. It was 6AM, too early to wake up but his next-door neighbor blasted some really loud music with bells jingling and rings tingling. Shit. It took all his strength to push himself up the bed, his hair a messy array of strands that birds can mistake it for their nest. 

From the window of his bedroom, he could have a clear view of the house next to his, specifically its bedroom where the culprit of the loud music sleeps. Or, Kihyun thinks he doesn’t sleep at all.

He dragged himself to the window and slowly drew the curtains halfway to peek at the neighboring room. The other room’s window was open, which explained why the loud music resonated and penetrated through his room. Kihyun squinted his eyes as the morning sunlight hit his face when he leaned forward for a closer look. There, at the center of the room, a guy pranced and sauntered around in random dances.

His name is Changkyun and Kihyun hates him. Kihyun hates his faded yellow hair parted evenly at the center and flowing at the side of his head. Kihyun hated his large and round nose that looked so sexy with his full plump cheeks. Kihyun hated his smile and how it looked like the bright shiny sun. Kihyun hated that Changkyun was younger than him and that he embodied everything that a younger brother he almost could have had. Kihyun hated his happy disposition. How could a person be so happy on a season when people are forced to go bankrupt with the unspoken rule of being obliged to give gifts? Basically, Kihyun hates Changkyun’s existence.

As if the other guy heard his thoughts, he started belting out-of-tune notes together with the dancing. Kihyun just couldn’t take it. 

“Hey!” he shouted at the top of his lungs but failed to get noticed. He frantically searched for something to throw away from his room and found pieces of scratch paper on his study. He crumpled a couple of them into a ball and threw it at Changkyun’s direction. Luckily, it hit Changkyun’s head and the yellow-haired guy turned to him with a grim expression on his face.

When their eyes met, the grim expression quickly transformed into a gleam. The younger bared his white teeth in a wide bright smile.

“Turn it off!” Kihyun shouted again.

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows and sauntered to his window, not getting what Kihyun just said. He stood there in front of him, a few yards of grass and ground separating their faces.

“What?” Changkyun asked.

“I said, turn the music off. You are so noisy!” Kihyun yelled.

“No way! Christmas is near. We should attract the holiday spirit!” Changkyun replied and continued with his business to enjoy and be merry with the music.

Kihyun groaned and shook his head, making his way to his bathroom to finally start his daily routine.

\-----

Kihyun didn’t really have anything planned when he entered the department store. There was no way he’d give gifts. He never enjoyed nor celebrated Christmas for three years when he started living alone while his parents were working far away.

He walked absent-mindedly around and found himself standing in the middle of the toys section of the store. A thought suddenly made him break into a small smile. Gudetama. He badly needed anything that has to do with Gudetama. To him, the depressed egg yolk is a perfect representation of himself. Sad, alone, no disposition in life. Kihyun is Gudetama. His steps became more uptight as he searched at the aisle full of fluffy stuffed toys. It was filled with cute white and dirty white stuffed toys and the sight made him suddenly think of Changkyun. Changkyun was the complete opposite of him. Happy, fluffy, and squishy. Changkyun is the rest of the stuffed toys.

At the far end of the aisle sat a lonesome yellow figure. He jogged to its direction to confirm if it was Gudetama. Just like the emotion it embodied, it was there alone, the only piece left on the store. He reached out and touched its smooth fabric and felt the relaxing micro pellets filling. When he picked it up, he felt a slight tug on the opposite side of the toy. His face looked panicked and he looked up to see who it was.

There, standing in front of him and grabbing Gudetama at the same time, was none other than Changkyun. He groaned.

“If it isn’t my irritating and noisy neighbor,” he said flatly.

“I saw it first,” Changkyun replied with the same tone.

“No. I did. I want this,” Kihyun countered.

“It’s a gift for a friend. Giving is better than keeping something to yourself,” Changkyun said, almost whining.

Kihyun didn’t want to deal with the younger anymore. He let go of the toy and huffed, walking away with an indifferent look on his face. Changkyun breathed an excited shout of triumph and ran to the cashier to pay for the toy.

\-----

Kihyun kicked random stray stoned on the road on his way home. If it wasn’t for his loathsome neighbor, he wouldn’t have come home empty-handed. A few minutes later, he arrived in front of his house and froze. At the foot of the front door was a big box wrapped in fancy green-and-white design paper. On top of it, wedged under the ribbon tie was a square envelope. He reached out and took the card from inside and read the words written on it.

“You are a lonely egg yolk. I hope I can be the egg white that will surround you and make you the center of attraction that everybody loves.” – CK

He tilted his head to think who could’ve sent him the gift. He never received any gift for the past three years. To check for safety, he shook the box lightly. Hearing no suspicious sound from it, he opened it, tearing the paper aggressively and throwing away the lid carelessly.

Sitting in the middle of cut-out scraps of white paper was Gudetama with his face frowning, a drop of tear placed on its cheek beside the black line that was supposed to be its nose. He took it out of the box and smiled, hugging the stuffed toy and feeling relaxed at its squishiness. He purred and rubbed his cheeks on it and then froze again.

CK.

Chang Kyun.

Could it really be his noisy neighbor? He pranced to his room, opened the door and ran to his window, panting as he drew the curtains full, the moonlight giving a dim shade to his dark room and only shining on his face. In front of him, the room was lit but he could tell that it was dim and the curtains covered the window.

He stared at it intently, wishing hard for the curtains to open.

“Come on. Open it. Isn’t it time for your nightly routine of stargazing?” he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, the curtains moved and revealed half of Changkyun’s face. In no time, their eyes met and the younger’s eyes widened and closed the curtains again. Kihyun groaned in frustration.

“Hey,” he called out softly, more like a louder whisper. The curtains slowly opened again and Changkyun’s hesitant face sat in the middle of the creamy yellow curtain fabric.

Kihyun raised the toy. “Is this from you?”

Changkyun nodded slowly, his face breaking into a grin. “I told you it was for a friend.”

Kihyun scoffed and shook his head, everything seeming like an absurd situation.

“Thank you,” he said silently.

Changkyun chuckled and replied, “You’re welcome, My Egg Yolk.”

Kihyun felt his face flush with blood and he quickly covered the window with the curtain to hide himself, turning away with a shocked expression. Soon, he relaxed and smirked. The smirk turned to a slight chuckle. The chuckle turned to giggles. And, the giggles turned to laughter.

“Well, My Egg White doesn’t sound so bad.”

For Kihyun, this is the first Christmas he didn’t feel like Gudetama.


End file.
